


Out Of Your Shell

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [29]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Shyness, injured reader, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Could you do a Rosa Diaz x fem!reader where Rosa is like undercover and has no contact whatsoever with the Nine Nine and then she comes back and the squad is in the briefing room with Rosa telling them about it. And then like R who is also a detective comes in and is all “Where the HELL have you been?!” And makeout sessions, tears and fluff ensues.Requested by anon:Hi I was wondering if you could do a Rosa Diaz x fem reader where the reader and Rosa are dating, but the reader is shy and Rosa helps them after they get a little hurt on a case?





	Out Of Your Shell

That case turned out to be a lot tougher than I thought. I took a deep breath as the elevator arrived to the right floor. I clutched my side there where it hurt, grimacing at the painful memory of the incident in which I injured myself. But we arrested the perp, which was what mattered. Charles had insisted on me going back while he fixed everything else.

The doors opened and I slowly walked into the bullpen. I reminded myself that I only had to make a quick report to close the case, talk to Captain Holt and after that I could go home and get some rest. I was exhausted, and hopefully the captain wouldn’t mind that I left early after the stunt that I pulled today.

“Y/N!” Terry, being the closest –not counting Hitchcock and Scully, who were fast asleep on their chairs –, was the first to notice me. “You’re back, you okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry” I tried to straighten up even if just breathing hurt me due to some definitely broken ribs. “Thanks for asking”

“Rosa will be back in no time” Jake probably noticed how I was staring at her desk, because he smiled as he demanded my attention. “She went to make some copies real quick”

“Okay” I muttered, embarrassed that it was so obvious. Yes, after the dangerous case I was looking forward to seeing her again. Even if our relationship didn’t go further from colleagues that sometimes flirted.

“Want me to get her?” He kindly offered, to which I quickly nodded.

Amy rushed to my side while Jake went to get Rosa. Santiago gingerly grabbed my arm and helped me sit down on my chair, where I heaved a tired sigh. My everything hurt, even if my ribs complained at my every move.

“Are you bleeding?” She was thoughtful enough to ask me. “You should go home”

“I will…” It hurt even to speak. “I just need to do my paperwork first”

“I can do it for you! When Charles gets back, he’ll tell me what happened”

“You don’t have to”

“I want to! You know I love paperwork”

“Thanks, Ames”

“Y/N?!” Rosa’s raspy voice immediately gathered my attention away from Amy.

“Hey” I weakly smiled up at her, feeling better already with the comfort of her presence.

“Don’t freak out, Rosa” Amy said for me, realizing I was too weak and tired to give an elaborate explanation. “She’s not hurt badly, I think she just broke a few ribs”

But Rosa completely ignored Amy and headed straight for me. She towered over me for a moment and then leaned down, her mouth dangerously close to mine. Alarmed by the daring gesture, I gasped and pulled away.

“I… I just want to rest” I looked around us, very aware of everyone staring, and blaming it on my current state and not the fact that the close call nearly gave me a heart attack. “Sorry that I worried you”

“I’m not worried” Apparently unconcerned, Rosa straightened up.

“J-Jake?” I piped up, focusing on leaving that moment behind.

“What’s up?”

“Could you tell Captain Holt I’m back?”

“Sure thing, buddy”

I felt Rosa’s dark eyes fixed on me and they deeply flustered me, so I deliberately kept my glance glued to the floor.

“Y/N?” She tugged at my arm and pulled me to my feet. “Break room. Now”

I grimaced at the sole act of being on my feet, but I nodded my head to her request. Still not locking eyes with her, I quietly followed her into the break room.

“Sit down” She told me as she paused to close to door. I obeyed in silence.

“Rosa, I-“ Feeling awkward and guilty, I wanted to apologize, but she interrupted me.

“What happened?” Rosa returned by my side, sitting in the couch and pulling me down so I would sit with her.

“Well, the perp got to me, he tackled me” I tightly held my sides, almost feeling the force of the impact still in my bones. “And he was two times my sizes, so I couldn’t shake him off me”

With surprisingly gentle hands, Rosa moved mine and carefully palpated my ribs.

“Charles was with you, right?” When I nodded, she continued. “Did he help you out?”

“Yeah” Rosa wasn’t the most cheerful person, but I could tell she was even more serious than usual, so I tried to lighten up the mood. “But I got my revenge on that guy later”

“Did you kill him?” She cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

“What? No! I arrested him” I rolled my eyes a little. “Well, Charles will bring him in later but I was the one that-“

“You’re right, you’re fine” Even if grimaced as her fingers softly dug in my sides, it was a relief to hear her say it. It meant she wasn’t mad at me for getting hurt.

I smiled to myself, realizing how quickly she dropped everything to look after me. Rosa stared at me and a soft frown occupied her brow.

“Why are you smiling about?”

“N-Nothing…”

“Y/N… Tell me”

“I just… You are worried”

I could have sworn that a faint blush came to her cheeks, but I knew better than to tell Rosa Diaz that she was blushing. Instead she clenched her jaw and sighed.

“So I think you have two broken ribs” To demonstrate her point, she put pressure in my side, making me yelp. “Yup, I’m pretty sure”

“Are you a doctor now too and I don’t know it?” When she glared at me a little, I bashfully smiled and averted my gaze. “You’re so mysterious, there’s so much I don’t know about you”

“You know how I feel about you” We made eye contact, and the corner of her lips curved up ever so slightly. It was a rare moment that I mentally treasured. “I think that’s enough”

I gave her a genuine grin, endeared by her honesty. The fact that she had admitted that meant the world to me. She hadn’t said the magic words, but it was a very Rosa way to say it and it was more than enough.

She leaned in again, but I got startled once more and leaned back. I feared I had upset her, but Rosa just rolled her eyes.

“I wish you would open up and let me freaking kiss you” She lightly punched my arm, to which I timidly chuckled.

“It’s… a bit ironic that I’m the one who needs to open up” I dared to say, to which Rosa laughed a little too.

My heart skipped a beat when I decided to take a chance and I leaned forward myself. Her lips were a dangerous target, but I thought her cheek was more approachable. Still, I shied away at the last minute.

She chuckled again, giving me a kiss on her cheek herself.

“Get some rest” And with that, Rosa left me alone in the break room.

*

After my little break, I returned to the precinct. I had been taking it a little slow after I got a little hurt last week, but I was getting back into it. Now I had coffee and was ready to do some paperwork and get back to my case.

I entered the bullpen and stopped at the sight that received me. It was surprisingly quiet and everyone was huddled around Gina’s desk. My gut told me something was wrong, and I clutched my coffee cup with shaky hands.

“Guys?” I spoke up, causing all of them to look over to me. “What’s going on?”

“Hey, Y/N” Jake said, his voice slightly high-pitched.

“You’re acting strange…” I could tell immediately, they all were.

“Nah” Charles stepped up next to his best friend. “Everything’s fine”

“No it isn’t…” Upon a brief scan I noticed someone was missing. They were all there: Gina, Amy, Holt, Jake, Charles, Terry… But not Rosa. “Where… Where is she?”

“You might want to sit down” Boyle softly told me.

“What happened?!” I slammed my cup against the nearest desk, unable to stomach even the coffee anymore.

“She went undercover on a case” Jake held his hands up to calm me down. “She agreed to give us a signal, to check in every hour and… Well, she’s missed two signals now”

I felt my legs shaking and I feared that they would stop holding my weight. Noticing this, Charles put a hand against my back to keep me up straight.

“Does that mean her cover’s blown? That’s she’s…” An involuntary gulped cut off my sentence as I couldn’t even say that out loud.

What if I never got to see her again? What if I never got to tell her how I felt? I had never actually told her! Maybe she knew, but if only I could have told her… We didn’t even get to kiss! I couldn’t just lose her like that…

“No, no” Jake vehemently shook his head. “She’s probably okay”

“Don’t worry, Y/N” Terry added, as I realized they were all watching my reaction. “If anyone can make it out of there, it’s Rosa”

I felt tears in my eyes, but I refused to start crying there in front of everyone. Nonetheless, the terrible thought of not seeing her again made me feel like I was choking.

“Try not to freak out, okay?” Jake told me. “She’ll be fine”

I closed my hands into fists, frustrated. How could he know that? How did he expect me not to freak out?! How…

But I didn’t say any of those things, not only because I couldn’t find my voice. But I also read that same restlessness I felt in his eyes. And in Charles’, and Terry’s, and Amy’s. We were all worried about Rosa, we all cared about her. I wasn’t the only one struggling to keep it together.

“C’mon” Charles’ hand kindly rubbed my back to comfort me. “Let’s get some fresh air”

*

I lost track of time, but it felt like several hours passed by. I was afraid to look at the clocks, worried that my perception made it tick by slower than I thought. Every second was agony as my brain tortured me with the many horrible scenarios and possible ways in which Rosa could have died.

Ever since Charles took me to the roof, I hadn’t moved from there. I was scared to go back too in case we got any bed news that I didn’t feel strong enough to face. Also, it was cold out there and I stupidly thought that being freezing would help me forget about Rosa. I wasn’t even making sense anymore.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I got startled and jumped when the door swung open. I turned to see Jake standing there, watching me.

“Y/N” Was all he said, but I immediately knew what he was there to tell me. I knew from his smile.

“Oh my god” I flew past him, absently patting him in the shoulder, and rushed back inside. I looked around, noticing all desks were empty. But the briefing room was full.

“Jake!” I uttered, turning to him as my heart began racing.

“Go!” He urged me with a smile.

And so I did, I sprint across the room and stormed into the briefing room. Everyone was there, surrounding a familiar figure with dark curly hair.

“Rosa” I breathed out, slightly winded from the dash.

She was already wearing her regular dark clothes, which told me that the undercover mission had been a success. Oh, I had so much to say to her. But not without lecturing her first. How dare she scare me and everyone like that? I hoped she had a good reason to miss the update signals to let us know she was okay!

“Sup, Y/N?” Rosa coolly sunk her hands on her pockets. “Missed me?”

When I saw her smirking, I wasn’t in control anymore. I had missed her so much, every single side of her. That smirk, her raspy deadpan voice, her hard dark eyes.

And she was there, alive and well. As beautiful as always, as strong and menacing as always. I chuckled, stupidly happy, and walked over to her with stern determination.

“What, were you worried about m-?” Before she could finish her sentence, I had held her by her black leather jacket and pulled her closer until our lips met.

That kiss was so magical, and it felt ten times better because my heart was beating like crazy, having thought I had lost her just a few minutes prior.

To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me and brought me even closer to her, and I did the same. The kiss only deepened, and I thought I would go into cardiac arrest as it got more and more passionate.

“You” I pulled away, out of breath. “Where the hell have you been?!”

“They watched me like hawks, I couldn’t give the signals until the operation was over” Rosa leaned in to steal a kiss before she continued. “But I got them good”

“I sure hope you did”

“Why? Were you scared?”

“Oh, you’ve done it, Diaz”

We were about to kiss again when someone cleared their throat. It was then when I remembered that we weren’t alone in the room. I had completely forgotten that everyone was there, even Jake had returned.

“Um… Should we give you two some privacy?” Terry asked on behalf of everyone.

“N-No…?” I gulped, mortified that they had witnessed that.

“I’m glad I helped you come out of your shell” Rosa smirked, much to my annoyance.

“Shut up, Rosa…”


End file.
